kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Salem Town
Salem Town 'is a world in Kingdom Hearts: Choices based on the 1993 Walt Disney film Hocus Pocus. It consists of a mid dawn setting in the town from the film and begins at the Graveyard Path. It features the characters Max Dennison, Winnie Sanderson. Thackary Binx, Danni, Sarah and Mary Sanderson. Story [[Kingdom Hearts: Choices|''K'ingdom Hearts Choices]]' ''' Sora, Donald and Goofy arrive in Salem on a windy dark path which leads to a dawn lit graveyard swarming with heartless, and a bespectled little girl. Sora saves the girl and vanquishes the heartless. The girl named Danni then advances upon a black cat carrying a key in his mouth. She explains the cat to have stolen the key to old Sanderson home now the house of the museum tributing the witches. The cat then advances angrily at Danni but is stopped by Sora whom is left alone to fight the cat while Donald and Goofy escort Danni to the museum. Upon the cat's defeat Sora leaves heading in the museum's direction as the cat regains consiousness and in human english mutters "You Fools." Sora then reaches the museum and clears the heartless on the outside, enters the museum and finds Donald, Goofy and Danni with two other exploring people. One of the two and brother of Danni then lights a black candle summoning Winnie Sanderson who attacks the group with witchcraft. Sora, Donald and Goofy engage Winifred as the black cat enters and fights alongside. Winnie upon defeat calls the book of witchcraft and then casts a protective bubble of purple over the house, dispelling Sora and the others from the house. The cat then reveals himself to be Thackary Binx an entrapped child inside a cat's body and former victim of Winifred Sanderson. Thackary reveals Winifred's plans to gain all the youth of the children in Salem but needs the book in order to complete the potion needed to accomplish that. The group then pursue Winifred across Salem Town and contend with her former lover's mute zombie and various heartless. Maleficent eventually reaches Winifred before Sora and friends telling of the heartless and Sora. She then grants her the power of controlling the world's heartless and orchestrates her towards finding the world's keyhole. Winifred denies stating her only wish to be gaining all the lives of the children in Salem. Maleficent then tells the only way to do that and receive tremendous power in the process is to find the keyhole. Winifred excepts this plan sending the heartless to find the keyhole. After the heartless fail in finding it Winifred then decides that Sora and the keyblade must be the only way to determine it's location. She then sends the heartless after Sora and traps the group snatching the keyblade. Winifred then conjures the location of the keyhole and learns it to be behind the stone wall in the Sanderson Home Museum. She travels back but is cornered in the Graveyard. Sora reaches the keyblade and then uses it to attack Winifred. She finds herself immensley injured from it's swipe. Time then freezes leaving Sora and the heroes frozen still in action while Winifred remains mobile. Maleficent then appears and reveals a spell that will help against the keyblade. A to Summon the Dead Charm which Maleficent instructs should be used to summon the great monster Oogie Boogie to assist. Winifred takes the spell and instead summons her two dead sisters who then launch combat on Sora and the others. Maleficent disappears in the process and soon Winifred and her two sisters are defeated by the keyblade. Sarah and Mary Sanderson explode sending their hearts to the ground which become heartless. Winifred turns to stone and is smashed by Sora. Sora and the others rejoice as well as mourn when Thackary Binx passes and his spirit joins his long past sister Emily, a former victim of Winifred Sanderson. Sora passes the keyblade to the human spirit Thackary who then on his way with his sister Emily close the keyhole at the Sanderson Museum and then return the keyblade to Sora. Sora, Donald and Goofy then bid farewell to Danni, her brother Max and other friend Allison as they depart from the world. Characters *Danni Dennison *Thackary Binx *Emily Binx *Max Dennison Enemies *Mary Sanderson *Sarah Sanderson *Winifred Sanderson Category:Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts Choices Category:Locations Category:Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts Choices Category:Locations Category:Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts Choices Category:Locations Category:Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts Choices Category:Locations